A Dangerous Mission
by tsubaki-hiroshima
Summary: Saya was the youngest and most skilled anbu black op in Konoha. One day, the third Hokage assigns her a mission to protect a certain resident in Konoha.IMPOTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!
1. Prologue

A Dangerous Mission

Prologue

The third Hokage was doing some paper work until a young anbu black op instantly entered the third Hokage's office.

"Saya Ashiteru. I see that your mission was a success?" The third Hokage said as Saya nodded her head. "Your next mission will be a bit challenging for you, and you're the only anbu ranked ninja who's capable of this mission. Do you still remember the destruction of the Uchiha clan?"

"Yes I do remember that painful night. I was still an anbu officer during that time and was patrolling Konoha when I heard about it. I came across the Uchiha residence and saw all of the residents dead, and I tried to look around for any survivors but I there were no survivors. I sometimes get nightmares about the dreadful night." Saya said as she felt a shiver up her spine, and by the sound of her voice and height, she seems to be no older than eleven years of age.

"I know that sight must've given you a terrible shock, especially since you were only seven years old when you saw something that tragic." The third Hokage said as the young anbu felt sad for those who were killed that night. "But don't feel too bad young Saya. There is still hope for the Uchiha clan, since a young boy of the Uchiha clan managed to survive. He's currently a student in the Ninja Academy, and happens to be your age. We heard that this boy might be a target for someone who seeks for his talents."

"Who Lord Hokage?" The Saya asked as the third Hokage closed his eyes in disappointment. "You don't really know do you?"

"Actually Saya, I heard that the person who's after this boy might be the same person who came after you." The third Hokage said as Saya placed her left hand over her right arm.

"I see." Saya said as she removed her anbu mask wither right hand, revealing her brown eyes and some of her black hair. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure **he** doesn't come near the boy. By the way, who is this boy I'm supposed to protect?"

The third Hokage took out a file containing information on the person Saya will be protecting as Saya looked through the information in the folder.

"So I'm supposed to protect this Sasuke Uchiha?" Saya asked as the third Hokage nodded his head. "I guess I can see why **he's** after him. According to his file, he's the best student in his class and is the heir to the Uchiha throne."

Saya placed her anbu mask over her face as she left in an instant as an anbu white op came into the room.

"Lord Hokage, do you think that Saya will be the right anbu to send on this kind of mission? We don't even know when he will try to come after this Sasuke kid."

"Don't worry about Saya. I'm sure she can handle this kind of mission on her own." The third Hokage said as the anbu white op left in an instant.


	2. Chapter 1

A Dangerous Mission 

Chapter 1

Saya has been on her mission for two years since the third Hokage assigned it to her. She was now in her apartment getting ready for her first day as a genin. Saya was wearing a brown sleeveless tight but a bit loose shirt, a navy blue turtle neck jacket with elbow lengthed sleeves to hide the blue blackish cursed phoenix symbol on her right arm, a black knee length double slit skirt, thigh lengthed bandage leggings, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pair of navy blue ninja sandals. She wore her official leaf ninja headband across her forehead to keep her black lengthed hair back but left two half thick strands of her hair hang over the sides of her headband, and her blue weapons pouch was strapped to her right thigh. 

'Two year on this mission and what I learned about Sasuke so far is what I already know. This mission is starting to become difficult, and the other anbu officers haven't figured out who's after Sasuke.' Saya thought as her pet fox pup hopped onto her head. 

The small fox pup was a bit smaller than Kiba's dog Akamaru, but was more skilled at being a ninja companion than him. It had orange fur with white tipped ears, white paws, and a white tipped fluffy tail; and was wearing a brown leather collar with a tag that had the Konoha leaf symbol engraved on it. 

"Today's the day Nyoke. I'm finally a genin for the first time since I was instantly ranked as an anbu officer when I was seven." Saya said as Nyoke mewed. "Even though I wasn't allowed to take you on my missions as an anbu, but since I'm a genin, I guess you're allowed to come along since Akamaru was allowed to come along with Kiba." 

Saya left her apartment with Nyoke without stopping to eat breakfast as she decided to report her progress before she heads to school. Saya entered the third Hokage's office in her ninja attire with Nyoke on her shoulder. 

"So Saya, I heard that you managed to graduate from the Ninja Academy and became ranked as a genin. Have you received anymore information on young Sasuke, the boy that you're assigned to keep an eye on?" The third Hokage said as Saya shook her head. "Have you ever tried getting information from the young Uchiha himself?" 

"Lord Hokage, from what I learned about Sasuke was that he doesn't really talk to anyone unless it has something to do about being a ninja. How am I supposed to talk to a guy like that?" Saya said as the third Hokage just shrugged. 

"Saya, I heard of your gift of persuasion as one of your abilities as an anbu officer. Maybe you can try to have a conversation with him by using that gift." The third Hokage said as Saya nodded and left like a ninja and raced to the Ninja Academy with only a few minutes to spare. 

Saya entered the classroom and instantly noticed Sasuke sitting by himself as she walked up to him. 

"Morning Sasuke." Saya said as Sasuke faced towards her direction as Nyoke hopped off Saya's shoulder and went up towards Sasuke to memorize his scent. "Sorry Sasuke. Please excuse my fox companion Nyoke. I don't know why she would do something like this." 

Nyoke went back towards Saya and hopped into her arms as Saya noticed the class clown Naruto coming into the room. Naruto was a close friend to Saya since they first met a year ago. 

Flashback… 

_Saya was on her way home as Nyoke noticing a figure sitting by himself on the swings and ran up to the boy._

_"Nyoke, where are you going?" Saya said as she ran after her fox companion until she noticed a blonde haired boy sitting on the swings by himself._

_Saya walked up to the lonely boy who looked at her with a confused look on his face as Saya stood in front of him with her hands behind her back._

_"Hi there. My name's Saya Ashiteru. What's yours?" Saya said with a smile on her fac__e as the blonde boy looked at her._

_"Naruto Uzamaki. B__ut why are you even talki__ng to __me? Other__ people just ignore__ me for some reason." Naruto said as Saya held out her hand towards him._

_"Because I want to be your friend silly." Saya said as Naruto held her hand as Saya helped Naruto off the swing and released his hand. "So Naruto, do you have any dreams for the future?"_

_"You bet Saya. My dream is to become Hokage so people can actually respect me. Believe __it!" Naruto said as Nyoke jumped onto his head, which kind of made Saya giggle._

_"Naruto, b__eing Hokage takes a lot of ninja training in order to become one." Saya said as she and Naruto walked together._

_"Well I'm going to do __what__ it takes to become Hokage. Believe it!"_

End Flashback… 

"Good Morning Saya!" Naruto said as he walked towards Saya as Nyoke jumped onto his head. "Good to see you too Nyoke." 

"What are you doing here Naruto? I heard that you didn't graduate yesterday." Saya said as Naruto pointed to his leaf ninja headband across his forehead. 

"Well I guess you heard wrong, since I'm wearing my official ninja headband right here." Naruto said as Nyoke hopped off his head and into Saya's arms after accidentally pushing Naruto's headband down over his eyes, which made Saya laugh. 

"Funny as usual Naruto. I'm glad that you've finally graduated and will be learning together." Saya said as she looked towards Sasuke then back towards Naruto. "Naruto, can you excuse me for a second?" 

Saya walked over to Sasuke, which made Naruto upset, as she sat next to him and faced Sasuke. 

"So Sasuke, I was wondering if we could talk about ninja training sometime." Saya said as Sasuke glared towards her, thinking that she's another one of his fan girls who is trying to spend time with him. "And don't worry; I'm not like your fan girls. I just want to talk to you about something." 

Sakura and Ino raced into the room as Sakura ran towards Naruto and shoved him out of the way so she can talk to Sasuke. 

"Morning Sasuke. You mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura said as Ino, along with the rest Sasuke's fan girls came up to the row where Sasuke was sitting and started arguing about who will be sitting next to Sasuke. 

"I guess I should sit somewhere else Sasuke. I don't want to deal with your fan girls right now." Saya said as she looked at the arguing girls then back towards Sasuke and saw Naruto sitting in front of him while having a glaring contest against Sasuke. "Uh Naruto, I think you should leave Sasuke alone." 

Saya pulled Naruto away from Sasuke by pulling him by the back of his collar while Nyoke was sitting on the desk as Saya looked towards Sasuke. 

"Sorry for my friend's behavior Sasuke." Saya said while Naruto stood behind her while glaring towards Sasuke. "He can sometimes be a bit of a troublemaker." 

"That idiot's always getting himself in trouble, so don't apologize for a dobe like him." Sasuke said as Naruto tried to come at him as Saya tried to hold him back. 

"Naruto, I said knock it off!" Saya said as she tried to hold him back with both of her arms as she looked back again towards Sasuke. "Sasuke I suggest you take back what you said about Naruto, and quick." 

'I have to keep Sasuke away from harm's way since it's part of my mission, even if it means acting against Naruto.' Saya thought as Sasuke faced her and Naruto. 

"Why should I take back what I said? He really does get himself in trouble a lot." Sasuke said as Naruto was getting angrier than was before. 

"That's it! Let me at him!" Naruto said as he managed to get past Saya and came towards Sasuke as Saya appeared in front of him and kicked him back. 

'Sorry Naruto, but I have to stick to my assignment, which is to keep Sasuke safe at all costs.' Saya thought as she appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him as Naruto looked at her with a surprised expression. 

'I noticed that she didn't use much chakra to try to stop Naruto when it should take up more chakra to do that.' Sasuke thought to himself as Saya helped Naruto up on his feet. 

'How strong is she?' 

"Sorry for that Naruto. I didn't want you to get hurt. My kick would be nothing compared to what Sasuke's fan girls will do you if you didn't leave him alone." Saya said as Naruto noticed the pack of girls giving them dark stares and realized what Saya meant. 

"Thanks Saya, even if you did kick me." Naruto whispered to Saya as Iruka-sensei entered the classroom as all the genin sat in their seats. 

Naruto was sitting next to Sakura, who was sitting next to Sasuke. Saya was sitting in front of Sakura while Nyoke was resting upon her shoulder. Iruka-sensei started mentioning that each genin will be split up in squads of three, except one squad that'll consist of four genin, and will each be assigned with a jounin teacher. After calling out the first six squads, Iruka-sensei started to call out the members in squad 7. 

"The next squad will be squad 7, which will be the squad that'll consist of four genin instead of three. The members of squad 7 will be Saya Ashiteru, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." 

Naruto was glad to be in the same squad as Saya and Sakura, who happens to be the girl Naruto has a crush on, but he didn't appreciate being in the same squad as Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand, loved it that she was in the same squad as heart throb Sasuke, but hated that she and Naruto were in the same squad. She also didn't appreciate being in the same squad as Saya because Saya was better at being a ninja than her and had a feeling that she might get Sasuke's attention because of her ninja skills. Saya was wondering about the set up of squad she was assigned in. 

'Why is it that squad 7 was chosen to be the squad with four genin instead of three? I was assigned into the same squad a Sasuke Uchiha, one of the best compared to everyone else. Each squad must be equally balanced, but if me and Sasuke were put in the same squad, then it'll unbalance the strength and ability of the squad. Was this something that Lord Hokage arranged so it won't make my mission anymore difficult than it already is?' Saya was removed from her thoughts as she heard Naruto trying to get her attention. 

"Hey Saya, aren't you glad that we'll be training together?" Naruto said as Saya looked back towards him and nodded her head. "Well I'm glad that we're in the same squad too, but it's too bad that Sasuke's in the same squad as us." 

"Oh come on Naruto, maybe having Sasuke in our squad won't be that bad, just as long as you two won't try to bite each other's heads off." Saya said as she faced to front of the room while secretly staring at Sasuke. 'Knowing Sasuke, I bet that he's thinking that Naruto and Sakura will get in his way, but if he noticed that I didn't use much chakra when I tried to stop Naruto from fighting him, who knows what he thinks of me.'


	3. Chapter 2

A Dangerous Mission

Chapter 2

"Now that all the squads have been announced, you will meet your jounin teachers after your lunch break. Until then, you are all dismissed for lunch." Iruka-sensei said as all the genin left the classroom.

Naruto and Saya were walking together with Nyoke resting on Saya's shoulder as she picked up a familiar scent. Saya knew had a feeling that Nyoke caught Sasuke's scent in the air since she memorized his scent back at the classroom this morning.

"Naruto, do you mind if I eat my lunch by myself? I have something important to do sometime before our lunch break ends." Saya said as Naruto nodded his head. "Thanks Naruto. I'll treat out for ramen tonight to make it up to you."

Saya left in an instant and followed Nyoke to where Sasuke was until they found him leaning against a window sill staring into space as Nyoke made a head start towards Sasuke and stopped next to him. Nyoke mewed as she rubbed her head against Sasuke's arm, which kind of made Sasuke a bit curious as he petted Nyoke on the head.

'Why is Saya's fox following me all of the sudden?' Sasuke thought as Saya appeared behind him outside the building with her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something.

"There you are Nyoke." Sasuke looked behind him and saw Saya standing behind him with something behind her back. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I guess Nyoke's starting to become fond of you all of the sudden."

Saya went into the building as Sasuke noticed that she had her lunch packed in a cloth. Saya sat on the window sill next to where Sasuke was standing as Nyoke hopped onto her shoulder.

"So Sasuke, how come you don't really talk to anyone like a normal person, not saying that you're not normal or anything." Saya said as Sasuke looked at her. "I mean it wouldn't hurt to be more social with others now that you're assigned on a squad."

Sasuke was starting to get curious about what Saya was trying to get to through this conversation as Saya noticed that Sasuke might not have eaten lunch since she heard something growling, and she knows that it wasn't her stomach.

"Hey Sasuke, didn't you pack any lunch for you to eat?" Saya said as Sasuke looked away, which means that he didn't, as Saya handed him her lunch. "Here Sasuke. You can have my lunch if you want. I'm suddenly not hungry."

Sasuke looked at Saya's lunch that was laid next to him then looked at Saya as she stood back outside. Nyoke jumped off of Saya's shoulder and towards Sasuke as he caught the small fox in his arms.

"Can you do me a favor Sasuke and take care of Nyoke until our lunch break is over?" Saya said as she turned her back towards Sasuke, who was just staring at her with Nyoke on his shoulder. "I have to do something important, and I'm not allowed to bring Nyoke with me. So please watch over her until I meet up with you in the classroom before lunch ends."

With that, Saya left in an instant to do her important business, which was reporting her progress so far with the third Hokage. Saya came into the third Hokage's office like a ninja as the third Hokage stopped doing his paperwork and gave Saya his full attention.

"I was hoping for you to report about your mission so far when you were off duty as a genin. But since you're already here Saya, please state your mission's report." The third Hokage said as Saya nodded her head.

"Yes Lord Hokage, but I'm not really here to announce my mission's report. I'm here to ask you about the squad I was assigned in. Each squad of genin should be equally balanced in strength and ability, but if Sasuke and I are in the same squad, won't that unbalance the squad's strength and abilities?" Saya said as the third Hokage nodded his head. "But if you knew that Lord Hokage, then why did you allow such thing to happen?"

"I know that if you and Sasuke were on separate squads, then it'll become difficult for you when you're trying to protect him without being to busy because of your training on separate squads. That's why I arranged the squad roster to have you on the same squad as young Sasuke." The third Hokage said as he glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. "By the looks of it, you should be heading back to the academy before lunch ends for you genin."

Saya nodded her head as she left the third Hokage's office in an instant to head back to the Ninja Academy. All the genin, except Saya, were in the classroom waiting for their jounin teachers to arrive. Sasuke was sitting down on an empty seat with Nyoke sitting next to him on the desk as Ino walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke. That's a cute fox you got there." Ino said as she held up Nyoke in front of her. "It's looks so cute, just like you Sasuke."

Nyoke bit Ino's hand to free itself from her grasp, causing Ino to realize Nyoke as it leaped into someone's arms.

"I guess Nyoke didn't appreciate you holding her Ino." Ino and Sasuke saw Saya standing nearby with Nyoke in her arms. "You have to make sure that she can trust you, or if I allowed you to hold her."

"Saya! You mean that's your fox?!" Ino said pointing at Nyoke as Saya nodded her head. "That fox of yours bit my beautiful hand! That thing might have rabies!"

"Relax Ino. Nyoke doesn't have any rabies, and she must've bit you because she didn't like you holding her when she doesn't really know you." Saya said as Nyoke climbed onto her shoulder and rubbed its cheek against Saya's as Saya faced towards Sasuke's direction. "Thanks for watching Nyoke while I had to do my thing Sasuke."

Sasuke just shrugged as some jounin teachers came into the classroom as all the genin joined up with their squads and assigned jounin teachers. All the squads and their jounin teachers left except squad 7, whose jounin teacher hasn't showed up yet.

"He's late." Naruto said as he looked out in the hallway for any sign of their jounin teacher while Sasuke, Saya, and Sakura were sitting down.

"Naruto, just sit down already." Sakura said as Naruto faced her and shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Aren't you guys upset that our teacher's late? All the other squads left with their teachers to go on some cool mission, even Iruka-sensei left!" Naruto said as Saya walked up to him with Nyoke walking by her side.

"Try to be a little more patient Naruto. I'm sure our teacher has a reasonable explanation for being late." Saya said as Naruto had a prankster's look on his face. "Wait a minute, I know that look. You're not thinking of pulling a prank on our jounin teacher are you?"

Naruto pulled out a chair so he can place a chalk eraser in the small gap in the sliding door as Saya just rolled her eyes and walked up to Sasuke. She then sat on the desk next to him as Naruto finished setting up his prank.

"When our teacher comes in through that door then bam! The eraser will fall on his head for being late." Naruto said as Saya gave him an annoyed look.

"Our teacher's a jounin, an elite ninja. You think he'll fall for something like that?" Sasuke said as Sakura obviously agreed with him.

'You're such a stuck up Sakura, especially when agreeing with Sasuke.' Saya thought as they noticed their jounin teacher entering the classroom and fell for Naruto's prank. 'I can't believe that he fell for Naruto's prank. Is this guy really a jounin?'

Naruto started laughing at their jounin teacher as Saya and Sasuke looked dumbfounded because their silver haired jounin teacher fell for a simple prank so easily.

"Let's see, my first impression of this squad is that…. You're all a bunch of idiots." Naruto, Saya, Sasuke, and Sakura looked dumbfounded about what their teacher first described them as. "I want all of you to go on the roof of the Ninja Academy, except you."

The silver haired jounin was pointing towards Saya as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left the classroom to head to the academy roof.

"Saya Ashiteru, the youngest and most skilled anbu in Konoha right?" The silver haired jounin said as Saya got off the desk and stood before him. "Shouldn't you be leading missions instead of posing as a genin?"

"It's part of my mission Kakashi, and even though I'm posing as a genin, I'm still an anbu black op. This means that you should keep quiet about my mission, or else I'll inform Lord Hokage about you being late **again**." Saya said with her hands on her hips, and Nyoke on her shoulder.

"Fine, fine. Just don't inform the third Hokage about my tardiness." Kakashi said as he and Saya started heading up to the roof of the Ninja Academy.

Once all of squad 7 were on the roof, Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, who happens to be sitting next to Saya, who was sitting next to Naruto. Saya was petting Nyoke, who happens to be on Saya's lap.

"Alright then, how about we introduce each other so we can know more about each other?" Kakashi said as Saya gave him an annoyed look.

'Kakashi's too lazy to do anything besides reading that pervy book of his. Knowing him, I bet he'll only tell us his name.' Saya thought to herself as Kakashi started to introduce himself.

Once all of squad 7 has introduced themselves, they were told that they had to arrive at the training grounds at the crack of dawn for a training mission. While everyone else went to go home, Saya was patrolling the village, after she dropped off Nyoke at her apartment. Even though she was still one her mission assignment, she's still an anbu black op, and she still has the duty to patrol Konoha as an anbu black op.

'I'm given a mission to pose as a genin and work my way up like Sasuke, but when I'm off duty, I still have to patrol Konoha. I don't think I'll be able to get a break from this mission.' Saya thought to herself as she came across the training grounds and noticed someone training there. 'Now who could be training at a time like this?'

Saya took a closer look at the figure by hiding on a nearby roof, and saw that the one training was Sasuke.

'Sasuke? Why would he be training this late?' Saya thought as she did a transformation jutsu and transformed her anbu look into her ninja look. 'Now to find out what's going on with Sasuke.'

Sasuke was practicing his shurikin jutsu as Saya appeared behind him with her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said as he stopped training on his shuriken jutsu and faced Saya.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You do know that we have training in the crack of dawn right?" Saya said as Sasuke nodded his head. "Then why are you still awake when you should be getting some rest?"

"I need to train so I can become stronger than the person I have to kill." Sasuke said as he continued training on his shuriken jutsu. "Why are you still awake and wandering around Konoha?"

'Because I have to patrol the village since it's my job as an anbu black op.' Saya thought as she realized that Sasuke might be waiting for her to answer his question. "I was just looking for a place to train without having any distractions. Training late at night when everyone in Konoha are asleep is a perfect time to train without having anyone or anything distract you. Maybe since you're training, and I'm going to train, then we could spar right here?"

Sasuke stopped his shuriken training as he walked up to Saya, who took a step back when he got close. He then appeared behind Saya and tried to hit from behind, but Saya quickly dodged his blow by ducking down and moving forward as she turned around to face Sasuke.

"Why were you trying to hit me for Sasuke?!" Saya said as Sasuke just smirked as Saya gave him a curious look.

"You said you wanted to spar with me right here remember?" Sasuke said as Saya slowly nodded her head. "Then what are you waiting for? I'm waiting for you to try to fight back."

Saya nodded her head in agreement as she charged up towards Sasuke and tried to punch him, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist with both of his hands before Saya's fist reached his body. Sasuke then gripped onto Saya's wrist and tossed her over his head and towards the ground as Saya grabbed onto his front collar before she reached the ground, causing them both to fall to the ground. Saya and Sasuke were both in surprise because of the position they were in since Saya was lying on her back with Sasuke on top of her with their lips almost touching. Sasuke quickly got off of Saya as Saya quickly sat up when Sasuke got off of her.

"Do you want to stop sparring, or do you want to continue?" Sasuke said as Saya stood in a fighting stance.

"Ready when you are Sasuke." Saya said as Sasuke charged up to her and suddenly appeared behind her with a kunai in his hand.

Sasuke tried to strike her with his kunai, but Saya quickly dodged it but got scratched on her right arm, revealing her cursed phoenix symbol. Saya cover the symbol with her hand before Sasuke was able to see it as she turned her back towards Sasuke.

"This spar is over Sasuke. We should be getting some rest for our training at dawn." Saya said as she was about to leave, but Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"What was that symbol that I saw on your arm before you covered it." Sasuke said as he walked up to her, but each step he took towards her, Saya steps back away from him.

"It's nothing Sasuke. There's nothing on my arm except that scratch you gave me with your kunai. You need to get some sleep Sasuke. You're starting to see things that aren't there." Saya said as she left in the opposite direction, but was suddenly pinned to a tree by some kunai.

Saya saw that the one who pinned her to a tree was Sasuke, who appeared before her as he removed her hand that was covering her arm.

"I was seeing things huh? Then how do you explain that symbol on your arm?" Sasuke said as he pointed towards Saya's cursed symbol.

"It's just a birthmark of the Hikawa clan." Saya said as she got herself free and moved behind Sasuke and instantly left.

'Birthmark of the Hikawa clan? Saya's last name is Ashiteru, but why would she have the birthmark of a Hikawa?' Sasuke left to get some rest for his squad's training while having a curiosity about which clan Saya's really from.


	4. Author's Note Plz Read!

**For those who enjoy reading my stories, I would like to let you know that most of my stories from this account has been moved to my new account, kiari-namiro. If you want me to continue on a story that you enjoy reading under my old account but is not under my new account please let me know so I can continue it under my kiari-namiro account. Thank you for reading.**

**Signcerly,**

** tsubaki-hiroshima (who is now kiari-namiro)**


End file.
